Elfever week 2015
by Fairytail-fan couples
Summary: Nous voici pour une semaine rempli d'histoire sur nos deux tourtereaux: elfman et evergreen ! Durant cette période de 7 jours une histoire sera publier chaque jours suivant des thèmes precis. J'espère que cela vous plaira ;) jour 6 : chaleur
1. Cœur ( de pierre et de bête )

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Donc nous voilà pour cette Elfever week. J'ai essayé de faire correctement les one shot mais je ne vous garanti rien puisque c'est la première fois que je fais ça donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents ^^' En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plairera !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Evergreen avait un cœur de pierre, tout le monde le disait et, d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas totalement faux.

Avec un caractère aussi froid,méprisant et antisocial à force de traîner avec les Raijin, il était normal que cette rumeur se propage aussi facilement dans la guilde, voir dans toute la ville de Magnolia. Mais si la Gorgone se comportait ainsi ce n'était pas pour rien.

Comme le disait si bien notre démone Mirajane, chaque mage dans la guilde de Fairy Tail portait une cicatrice du passé dans son cœur, et Evergreen ne faisait pas exception à la règle, malheureusement. Seul le maître, Luxus et Les Raijin étaient au courant du passé de notre chère mage, et aucun d'eux n'en parlaient a qui que ce soit, par respect pour leur camarade.

Quelques après sa naissance, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, Evergreen avait ( sans le vouloir bien sur, ce n'était qu'un nouveau née ) pétrifiée sa mère et la statue s'était détruite peu de temps après. C'est ainsi que le père de la jeune fée s'était mis à haïr sa plus jeune fille, car oui, Evergreen avait des demi frère et demi sœur, tous enfants de son père mais issues d'autre mariages précédents. Et jusqu'à ses 14 ans, le père de la pauvre fille s'était servi d'elle comme souillon et ne loupait aucune occasion de la traiter de monstre a cause de ses yeux pétrifiant, et comme leur géniteur, les autres enfants se sont mis eux aussi à maltraiter la pauvre enfant. Ce qui a permis à Evergreen d'encaisser toute cette souffrance, c'était l'une des servantes de son père, plutôt âgée c'est vrai, mais si douce et si gentille, qu'elle devint comme une grand mère pour la petite fille. Quand le maître de maison avait le dos tourné et que ses enfants n' étaient pas là, la vielle dame rassurait sa " petite fée " comme elle aimait si bien l'appeler, et lui racontait des histoires, plus précisément des contes de fée, qui émerveillaient à chaque fois Evergreen et égayait ses journées les plus sombres. Puis à ses 14 ans, lorsque la vieille dame eut trouvé le repos éternel, elle fugua et trouva quelques semaines plus tard refuge à Fairy Tail, où elle rencontra Fried et Bixlow puis Luxus. Une fois qu'elle fut officiellement intégré à la guilde, la jeune fée se fit aussi tôt une sorte de carapace, de bouclier sentimentale, qui empêchait quiquonque qui n'était pas les Raijin ou Luxus, de s'approcher d'elle, de peur de souffrir de nouveau et d'être la cible de moqueries.

Mais tout ceci changea lors de l'accident de Lissanna.

Lorsqu'elle fut au courant du drame de la jeune Strauss, elle sentit aussitôt de la peine pour Mirajne mais surtout pour Elfman, en se disant que le jeune homme devait se sentir comme un monstre d'avoir tuer sa propre petite sœur, celle qu'il adorait tant. A ce moment la, Evergreen n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Pour Elfman, c'était la chose la plus horrible qui pouvait arrivé, tellement horrible que pendant un moment, le jeune Strauss avait envisagé de s'ôter la vie. Mais lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers la falaise qui donnait Magnolia en vue, l'albinos avait croisé en route cette jeune fille, celle qu'on surnommait la Gorgone. Pourtant, selon lui, la demoiselle en question était très belle, voir magnifique, rien à voir avec le monstre légendaire qui avait la chevelure fait de serpents. Les cheveux de la fée, elle, étaientt soyeux, ses lèvres si délicates donnaient envie de les croquer et ses yeux, effrayant pour les autres, étaient d'un brun profond qui avaient envoûté le jeune homme dès le premier regard.

Lors de ce bref échange de regard qui n'avait duré que quelque instant, quelque chose avait changé cher Elfman. Si il continuait de croire qu'il n'était un monstre sans cœur, il avait cependant décidé de continuer à vivre, pour sa grande soeur Mirajane, qui elle, était encore la, pour la guilde qui l'avait accueilli, mais surtout pour cette mystérieuse fée qui avait croisé son chemin ce jour-là.

Le jeune Strauss l'avait au début juste observé, puis étaient arrivé l'examen de rang S, les sept ans d'absence, et les grand jeux magiques, chaque événement resserrant les liens des deux tourtereaux, qui étaient devenus des amis très proche, voir plus...

Evergreen continuait d'avoir son coeur de pierre avec les autres membre, et restait de temps en temps désagréable avec notre homme. Mais si le comportement de la jeune fée était désespérant de temps en temps, Elfman avait réussi à de nombreuses reprises à voir le côté caché de la Gorgone, ce côté caché depuis longtemps au fond de son cœur, qui renfermait l'amour de la jeune fée, qui n'attendait que de sortir et qui était destiné à la bonne personne.

Elfman savait que cela prendrait du temps, mais un jour il y arriverait, un jour il réussirait a atteindre le cœur et voler le cœur de Evergren, mais pas son cœur de pierre, non, celui qui se cache derrière, son cœur d'amour. Le sien en attendant, était rempli d'amour aussi, et il était près à lui donner.

Car un cœur, c'est fait pour le donner à la personne qu'on aime non ?

 **Voilà le premier drabbles ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous aimerez aussi les prochain !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew pour divers remarque, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	2. Rêve

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voici donc au deuxième jour du Elfever week ! Sachez que pour le thème du rêve, j'ai décidé de traduire une histoire en anglais qui m'avait beaucoup plus et qui selon moi mérite d'être vu par les fans du Elfever.**

 **'Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**

Le rêve de Evergreen a été et sera toujours devenir la créature la plus respectée dans le monde féerique, la plus belle des reines, celle des fées. Je parle bien sur du rêve de devenir: Titania.

Malheureusement pour elle, et pour les Raijin et Luxus qui ont dû supporter sa mauvaise humeur les jours d'après( voir des semaines ), à Fairy Tail, il existait déjà une reine des fées, et c'était Erza Scarlet. Malgré sa volonté interminable à devenir Titania, Evergreen n'avait pas réussi à vaincre la rousse des armures, ce qui causa une frustration impressionnante, tellement que même Luxus avait eu du mal à calmer notre fée verte.

Si cette frustration et cette colère avaient diminué au fil des années, elles restaient bien présentes, et ça, Elfman l'avait bien remarqué depuis qu'il était en couple avec la Gorgone. Apres une bonne grosse dispute, suivi d'un baiser passionné, suivi aussi d'une nuit torride, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments, et logeaient dorénavant dans un petit appartement pas très loin de la guilde. Il faut dire que même si ils étaient en couple, la différence entre avant et après ne se voyait presque pas car à par les rares moments où ils osaient s'embrasser et se câliner en publique, nos deux tourteraux n'arrêtaient pas de se disputaient pour des broutilles, que ce soit pour Elfman qui n'arrêtait pas de crier le mot " homme " ou pour Evergreen qui avait encore quelque admirateurs, qui la collaient un peu trop au goût de notre albinos.

Malgré ces hauts et ces bas, le jeune couple restaient tout de même heureux, et vivaient un conte de fée. Enfin ... presque...

Car pour notre homme, supporter les colères de la demoiselle lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur et écouter pendant des heures ses plaintes de "rêve de devenir Titania qui ne se réaliserait jamais", étaient non seulement épuisant, mais elles faisaient aussi mal à Elfman car il faut bien l'avouer, l'albinos ne supportait pas de voir sa petite amie aussi triste de ne pas avoir pu réaliser son rêve. Comment il savait qu'elle était triste ? Et bien, à force de côtoyer la jeune fée, il avait appris qu'elle cachait souvent sa tristesse derrière une façade de colère.

Car depuis un moment déjà, sa belle fée, même si elle essayait de le cacher, semblait plus triste et sensible lorsque cela parlait de Erza à la guilde. Donc, n'en pouvant plus, il était allé voir sa grande sœur pour des conseilles. Mais ce fut Levy, qui était présente à ce moment là, qui lui souffla une idée qu'il trouva parfaite. Maintenant le plus difficile était de pouvoir parler calmement à Evergreen, ce qui n´allait pas être évident pour le jeune Strauss. Aussi décida-y-il d'attendre la nuit pour passer à l'action.

Lorsque la nuit fut tomber, les deux tourtereaux comme a l'accoutumée rentrèrent chez eux, dînèrent puis s'allongèrent dans leur lit qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques semaines déjà. Cependant chacun tournait le dos à l'autre, ce qui ne rassura pas le pauvre Elfman qui ne savait pas du tout comment il allait s'y prendre pour mettre un terme à la tristesse qui rongeait intérieurement sa fée préférée. Mais après plusieurs minutes à attendre dans le pénombre, il se décida à passer à l'action en se retournant pour fixer la femme de sa vie. Même si elle lui tournait le dos et qu'il faisait noir, il pouvait distinguer grâce au lumières de dehors le coup et les épaules de la jeune femme, dont il mourrait d'envie de parsemer de baiser sa peau si douce. Elfman se secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées pas très viril mais surtout pas très catholique qui commençaient a lui venir en tête et se lança à l'eau.

Le mage du Beast soûl murmura doucement :

_Ever ?

Seul un petit gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un grognement de mécontentement lui parvint. Aussi répéta-t-il mais plus fort :

_ Ever, tu es réveillé ?

_ Maintenant oui, grommela-t-elle en se retournant pour voir son homme, puis elle lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillé, Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L'homme en question inspira un bon coup et se dit " Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais ".

_ Eh bien ... je pensais que.. Enfin ... , il balbutia un peu, peur de la réaction de sa compagne.

_ Elfman, crache le morceau que je puisse dormir ! s'enerva la jeune fée qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_ C'est juste que je pensais, commença l'albinos mais il fut vite interrompu par Evergreen qui lui coupa la parole en soupirant

_ Et bien tu pensera demain, maintenant laisse moi dormir, dit elle en mettant la couette par dessus sa tête, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme qui pensait que décidément, même si elle voulait se faire passer pour une lady, sa petite amie restait une adolescente dans sa tête. Puis il déclara avec un sourire moqueur :

_ C'est à propos de toi.

Puis, comme l'aurait fait un enfant qui venait d'appendre que le père Noël était passé, Evergreen se redressa, tandis que notre homme, lui s'allongea en croisant ses bras derrière la tête comme si de rien était.

_ Quoi, comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piqué au vif.

_ Rien de mal bien sur mais..., il fut interrompu par la jeune fée, qui avait commencé a froncer les sourcils, sa patience n'étant malheureusement pas une de ses grandes qualités.

_ Qu'est ce qui est à propos de moi Elfman, dit le moi maintenant ou sinon je .., cette fois-ci ce fut l'homme en question qui l'interrompit.

_ Je pensais à un nom pour toi , balança-t-il de but en blanc.

Ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi parlait son petit ami, Evergreen demanda incrédule:

_ Mais de quoi est ce que tu parle ?

Ca y est, c'était le moment de vérité pour notre homme. Soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Il se retourna complètement afin de la fixer dans les yeux, qui n'était pas protéger pas ses lunettes ( donc risque d'être transformé en pierre multipliée par 10 ) avant de lui dire avec toute la douceur et la sincérité qu'il portait dans son cœur :

_ Tu ne peut pas être Titania c'est vrai, mais tu peut être Hildur.

_ Qu'est qu'une Hildur ? demanda la pauvre fée complètement perdu.

_ Pas quoi, mais qui, sourit Elfman, fier que son plan marche aussi bien, et plus sur de lui, il continua, elle était une reine elle aussi, mais au lieu d'être la souveraine des fées, elle était la reine des elfes, tu comprend ?

Durant un moment, elle ne dit rien, plongée dans ses réflexions, puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant enfin ce que son homme voulait lui dire en murmurant un petit "Elf .." Mais elle fut interrompu de nouveau par le mage qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_ Je sais que tu vas sans doute penser que c'est bizarre ou quelque chose comme ça mais, il reprit avec toute la détermination qu'il pût, tu es ma reine Evregreen ! Je t'aime et je suis sur que je n'aimerai jamais une autre femme aussi magnifique que toi ! Tu es vraiment la seule...,

_ Elfman ? Coupa la fée l'homme qui était en plein de son élan.

_ Oui Ever ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet qu'il est commis une erreur en lui disant tout ça.

_ Tais toi, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de se lancer sur lui et de l'embrasser passionnément, ce qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, entraîna Elfman en arrière avec Evergreen sur lui, mais une fois passé, il répondit tout aussi vivement à son baiser, heureux que son plan ai marché. Une fois que le manque d'oxygène commença a se faire ressentir, les deux mages se séparent, puis se regarderent dans les yeux, haletant, mais heureux.

C'est alors que, tout en se lovant contre son homme, la jeune fée murmura tendrement :

_ Je t'aime moi aussi mon idiot, et je serai honoré d'être ta reine, à condition que tu sois mon roi.

Le dit " roi " en question sourit encore plus si c'était possible et lui répondit avec fierté:

_ Je ne peut que accepter avec plaisir ! Ma reine, murmura-t-il tendrement en la serrant tendrement contre lui.

Evergreen n'était pas sur que Hildur fut aussi importante que Titania, mais peut importait maintenant. Elle préférait mille fois mieux être la reine de son elf rien qu'à elle plutôt que la reine de tout ces fous à la guilde.

Ce n'était cette pas son rêve de départ mais à présent qu'est ce que cela change ? Son vrai rêve maintenant, c'est d'être heureuse et de vivre pour toujours avec l'homme qui se tenait a ses côtés.

Mais ça elle ne l'avouerais jamais, du moins, pas encore...

Fin

 **Voila pour ce deuxième jour ! Pour ceux qui ont lu l'histoire original, vous aurez sans doute remarqué les petites modifications que j'y ai apporté mais l'idée global ne m'appartient pas ( oui honte à moi je ne suis qu'une tricheuse ^^' ) toujours est il que j'espère que cela vous aura plus et surtout, n'hésitez pas a laisser une petite rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir ;) a demain !**


	3. Espoir

**Salut la compagnie ! Nous voici pour ce troisième jour ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et surtout je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiew plus qu'encourageant et j'espère que j'en verrai encore bien d'autre a l'avenir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Dans la guilde la plus forte mais surtout la plus folle de Fiore, je parle bien sur de nos mages les fées de Fairy Tail, on pouvait entendre un boucant d'enfer qui annonçait une énième bagarre dans le hall.

Une fois encore, tout les garçons participèrent au boucan, volontairement ou non, que Grey et Natsu avaient provoqué, tandis que les filles se plaignaient encore du comportement immature de leur compagnon. Mais malgré toute cette agitation, on pouvait observer dans un coin du bar, un jeune homme au cheveux Blanc et avec une cicatrice sous l'œil droit, avachi sur le comptoir, une bière rempli en face de lui.

Et oui, si tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser et paraissait n'avoir aucun souci, Elfman Strauss lui, n'était pas de la même humeur que ses camardes. Depuis quelque temps, notre homme n'avait plus l'envi de se bagarrer, ni même de s'entraîner comme il le faisait quotidiennement chaque jour. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne criait même plus le mot " homme " a tous vas, et cela commença à inquiter sérieusement Mirajane, qui, même si elle le cachait bien, continuait de se soucier de son petit frère.

La raison de l'attitude dépressif de note albinos ? En un seul mot : Evergreen.

Car, comme tout le monde sait à par les idiots comme Natsu, la jeune fée et le jeune homme, malgré le fait qu'ils se soit rapproché depuis l'examen de rang S, n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, et cela commençait à désespérer notre pauvre homme.

Dès que les deux mages commençaient à parler, cela partait en dispute et engueulade, et même si le mage du Beast Soûl le cachait bien derrière son visage en colère dans ces moment-là, à chaque fois qu'ils se disputait, c'était comme si on déchirait son cœur en petit morceaux avec de les piétiner.Même si cela paraissait exagérée, c'était pourtant bien l'impression qu'il avait, et ça faisait vraiment mal.

Au début de leur relation " amicale ", Elfman se disait qu'ils leur fallaient du temps pour pouvoir se comprendre plus tard et devenir plus proche. Malheureusement, cela faisait déjà 1 ans,1 ans qu'ils s'engueuelaient des qu'ils essayaient de discuter comme des gens civilisé. Des gens civilisés à Fairy Tail, mais c'est impossible ! Lui dirait on. Et pourtant, même si cette guilde était faite de brutes épaisses sans cervelles, cela n'empêchait pas à des personnes comme Gajeeel et Levy ou Gray et Jubia d'avoir une conversation normale et de bien s'entendre.

'Mais non, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, lui et la jeune fée devait faire exception a la règle puisqu'ils ne pouvaient même pas aligner deux mots sans être en désaccord. Evergreen n'arrêtait pas de lui crier qu'elle était une femme quand il criait homme à tout vas dans la guilde. Comme si il ne le savait pas ! Il avait beau ne pas être aussi intelligent que Levy, il n'était pas non plus idiot à ce point-là ! Le jeune Strauss savait très bien que celle qui prétendait au titre de Titania était une femme, une femme magnifique d'ailleurs, de dit-il pendant que ses joues prenaient une couleur vermeille. Simplement, dès que la Gorgone était à ses cotés, il devenait le petit garçon qu'il était autrefois, c'est à dire timide et maladroit. Et donc, pour cacher sa maladresse, il criait qu'il était " un homme, un vrai !", plus pour se convaincre lui même que les personnes qui l'écouter.

Donc, pour revenir à la situation actuelle, notre homme commençait à désespérer de cette situation qui n'évoluait pas entre lui et la jeune fée. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que pendant qu'il se morfondait en oubliant le monde extérieur, la femme qui occupait ses pensées l'observait de sa table non loin de la,qu'elle partageait avec son équipe et Luxus. Car si lui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, imaginer un peu une femme de Fairy Tail qui se frustrait facilement, frustration qui lui permettait de cacher la légère pointe de tristesse qui piquait son cœur de temps à autre. Il faut dire qu'elle s'en voulait un peu, car ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son désespoir que le jeune Strauss était actuellement en train de se morfondre sur le bar, sous le regard inquiet de sa grande sœur, mais aussi à cause de leur dispute du matin même. On pouvait dire que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase en quelque sorte.

La gorgone était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas l'ancienne mage de rang S s'approchait d'elle. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit un toussotement forcéqu'elle leva enfin les yeux vers la blanche :

_ Excuse moi Evergreen mais, pourais-je te parler un moment s'il te plaît ?

La dite fée se tourna vers son chef pour avoir son accord et celui-ci hocha la tête pour montrée son consentement.

_ Très bien je te suis,répondit elles en se levant.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent dans un des couloir de la guilde non loin de la salle principale. Une fois sur que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, la démone se tourna vers la jeune fée avec un regard sévère. Non non, pas son regard de démon, mais un regard qui mélangeait une pointe de colère avec de l'inquiétude et de l'amour fraternel.

_ J'irai droit au but Evergreen. Je sais très bien que toi et Elfman vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, et même si il essaye de le cacher, je ne suis pas aveugle et je suis sur que toi non plus. Mon petit frère en souffre de ces disputes quotidiennes, et je ne te demande pas non plus se sourire tout le temps dès que tu le voit, mais j'aimerai vraiement que tu fasse un petit effort. C'est vrai que lui non plus n'ai pas très facile, mais tu sais, je reconnais cette attitude, c'est celle qu'il avait quand il était plus petit : timide et maladroite. Alors j'espère que tu ne lui en voudra pas trop et que tu essayera d'être plus compréhensible avec lui.

Si elle paraissait sur d'elle a l'extérieur, la démone ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir et s'attendait à ce que la Gorgone lui réponde d'une façon sanglante comme elle savait si bien le faire. Mais à son grand étonnement, Evergreen lui sourit tendrement et lui dit:

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je me doutait un peu qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien cet idiot depuis un moment. J'irais lui parler et essayerai d'être un peu plus patiente avec lui mais je ne te promet rien, finit elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil avant de se retournait et de se diriger non pas vers la table où se trouvait ses compagnons mais directement vers l'albinos qui occupait ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure.

Le jeune Strauss quand à lui, était toujours en train de se morfondre intérieurement, la tête entre ses bras, n'ayant pas du tout touché à sa bière qui se trouvait encore en face de lui. Il désespérait vraiment. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une douce main lui caresser doucement l'épaule qu'il frissona avant de retrouver nez à nez avec celle qui occupait ses pensées et qui était la source de tout ses problèmes. Et à sa grande surprise, la jeune fée lui souriait tendrement, puis elle se pencha de façon à être près de son oreille pour pouvoir lui chuchoter :

_ Désolé pour tout a l'heure, avant de lui placer un doux baiser sur sa joue, qui était devenu rouge pivoine à cause de la gêne, puis elle s'éloignait vers sa table où l'attendait ses camardes qui lui souriait de façon suggestives, ce qui énerva la jeune fée au plus au point.

Le jeune homme quand à souriait comme un idiot en se frottant doucement la joue qui avait eu l'honneur de recevoir le baiser de cette belle fée. Celle-ci, se retourna un moment pour lui adressait un dernier sourire, avant de continuer à engueler son équipe, tandis que l'albinos prit sa bière qu'il avala d'une traite avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie pour rentrer cher lui.

Si il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, ce que peut importe à quel point la situation peut être deseperante, il y a toujours un ange qui vous envoi un soupçon d'espoir pour vous aider à tenir le coup. " Ou dans ce cas la " pensa-t-il " une magnifique fée verte " se dit il en souriant encore plus si c'était possible.

 **Voilà pour ce troisième jour ! Comme le temps passe vite ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Et vous avez remarqué, plus les jours passe, plus l'histoire est longue XD Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	4. Thème au choix : Maman

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voici donc déjà au quatrième jour qui nous laisse ta nous écrivain le choix du thème ! Pour ma part j'ai choisi le theme de Maman, puisque la fête des mères vient tout juste de passé et que je tient à rendre honneur à celle sans qui on ne serait rien ;) je tenais également a remercier tous ceux qui font ces commentaires tellement adorable et qui encourage tellement :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Dans le royaume de Fiore, près de la ville de Magnolia, se trouvait une grande maison peinte de verte avec un grand jardin à l'arrière, où de nombreuse fleurs étaient plantées. Elles étaient si soigneusement bien entretenu et si belles qu'on aurait pu se croire dans une maison de fée, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux ...

Si cette demeure paraissait joyeuse vue de l'extérieur, l'ambiance qui régnait a l'intérieur était tout autre. En effet, cette maison se trouvait être occupe par une famille constitué de 4 membres, et par n'importe quel famille banal non : la famille Strauss. L'homme de la famille, qui est le fière et l'unique Elfman, mangeait sans grand appétit en observant tendrement ses 2 enfants qui étaient assis en face de lui dans la salle à manger. D'un côté, Hana, sa petite fille de 7 ans, douce et gentille telle une vrai fée, avec une magnifique chevelure bouclé et longue de couleur châtain clair, et assis à ses côtés, son petit frère de 5 ans, Caleb, fier, courageux et grand admirateur de son père, qui d'ailleurs était son portrait craché à l'exceptions qu'il avait la peau blanche comme la lune, et n'avait aucune cicatrice sous ses yeux.

Cependant, si ces deux enfants paraissaient parfais ( ce que pensait le père Strauss ), ils affichaient une petite moue triste, et ce, depuis une semaine car dans cette famille, il manquait quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très important aux yeux des 3 membres présent: Evergreen. Ou maman dans le cas de Hana et Caleb. En effet, cela faisait une semaine que la fée verte n'était pas rentré chez elle, car elle avait pris une mission avec les Raijins. Mais c'est normal me dirais-vous ? Oui, seulement la seule chose anormal est qu'avant de partir, elle s'était disputé avec Elfman, et pas une des petites disputes quotidiennes qu'elle faisait avant qu'ils aient les enfants, non, une vrai dispute, qui c'est plutôt mal terminer puisque l'homme de la famille avait dit des mots qu'il ne pensait pas sous l'effet de la colère, mots qui avaient blessé la Gorgone et n'en pouvant plus, elle lui avait administré une claque magistral devant les enfants qui avaient observé toute la scène, cachaient dans la cuisine. Et c'est ainsi que Evergreen était partie, non sans avoir crier une dernière fois à son mari encore sous le choc de la baffe " je regrette vraiment le jour où on s'est mariés !", avec son équipe en mission durant une durée indéterminée.

Cela faisait donc une semaine que la femme de la maison était partie, une semaine que la maison avait perdue de sa gaieté d'autrefois, et une semaine que les enfants et Elfman étaient tristes et regretter que la jeune fée soit partie, surtout le père, qui, même si il le cachait à son fils et sa fille, pleurait en silence chaque soir, regrettant chaque parole qu'il avait prononcé et souhaitait de toute ses forces que celle qu'il aimait revienne. Or il y avait une chose que l'albinos ignorait, c'est que hier soir, ses deux enfants l'avait vu en plein dans son chagrin et cela les avaient conduis à prendre une décision : aujourd'hui, pendant que leur père serait à une petite mission d'une journée, ils iraient à la guilde pour savoir où se trouvait leur mère et la ramener de force si il faut à la maison. Car comme le dirait Wendy : l'innocence ne veut pas dire ignorance. Et les deux bambins étaient loin d'être idiots et ils ne voulaient plus voir leur père aussi triste.

Une fois que le petit déjeuner silencieux fut fini et la vaisselle faite, Elfman mit son fameux manteau bleu puis embrassa sa petite fée sur le front et ébouriffa les cheveux blancs de son fils avant de partir en leur annonçant qu'il reviendrait en fin d'après midi. Les enfants lui dirent au revoir, puis ils allèrent s'habiller et une heure après, ils se dirigèrent le regard déterminé, qui faisait penser à celui de leur mère, vers la guilde afin de mettre fin au vide de cher eux.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, une énième bagarre se tenait dans le hall principal, car que voulait vous, même avec l'âge, les membres de Fairy Tail ne changent pas, a l'exception près que maintenant les enfants des mages étaient la pour les encourager et se chamailler eux aussi entre eux, chacun défendant son père ou sa mère, comme par exemple Nashi Dragneel, fille de Natsu et Lucy, qui se chamaillait tout le temps avec Yuki Fullbuster, fille de Grey et Jubia. Donc c'est tout en évitant les verres, les tables, les assiettes et autres objets non identifiés, que les deux jeunes Strauss se dirigèrent vers le bar où se tenait leur tante Mirajane Dreyar, en train de laver un verre comme à l'accoutumé, un sourire angélique au lèvres.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant elle, la demone les salua :

_ Bonjour Hana ! Bonjour Caleb ! Qu'est ce qui amène mes deux petits neveux chéries dans cette taverne de brutes ? dit elle en rigolant.

_ Bonjour Tata Mira ! saluèrent en retour les deux jeunes en affichant un petit sourire.

_ On voulait te demander un petit service, commença nerveusement l'aînée en se mordant les lèvres.

_ Bien sur avec plaisir ! De quoi vous avaient besoins mes petits anges ? demanda la barmaid en posant son verre et en se penchant pour mieux voir les deux enfants. Se fut le plus jeune qui répondit cette fois ci :

_ Tu pourrais nous dire où est partie maman pour sa mission ? demanda Caleb avec des yeux de chien battus.

Étonnée par cette réponse, la blanche afficha une mine surprise avant de sourire tendrement au deux petits devant elle. Mirajane était au courant pour la dispute entre la Gorgone et son petit frère, car son mari était venu tout lui dire quand il avait remarqué que la fée était plus énervée qu'a l'accoutumée et la tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

_ Et bien elle est juste a l'étage avec Tonton Fried et Tonton Bixrow, répondit la barmaid en tendant le doigt vers l'endroit même.

Surpris et heureux que leur mère soit rentré, les deux jeunes Strauss remercièrent leur tante avant de se précipiter vers les escaliers et de les grimper a une vitesse phénoménale. Une fois en haut, ils la virent enfin depuis une semaine qui leur avait paru une éternité : Evergreen, leur mère qu'ils aiment tant à une table avec ses deux compères de toujours. Hana et Caleb, souriant de toutes leurs dents se précipiterent vers leur mère en hurlant en même temps " Maman !". Quand celle-ci les entendit, elle se retourna surprise puis se leva précipitamment pour prendre ses deux petits qui se jetèrent dans ses bras, pleurant touts les trois de joie. Car oui, la fée avait elle aussi regrettait d'être parti et son geste,ainsi que ses mots mais elle avait eu peur de revenir et d'être rejetait par sa famille.

_ Mes bébés, mes petits bébés, murmura-t-elle, en serrant ses petits dans ses bras, vous m'avez tellement manqué...

_ Toi aussi tu nous a manqué maman, répondit Hana en séchant ses larmes, avant de se caler à nouveau dans les bras de sa génitrice. Après de longue minutes de soulagement, ce fut Caleb qui se desserra de l'étreinte pour expliquer leur venu jusqu'ici. Il lui raconta tout, de la tristesse de leur père, du vide à la maison, et enfin de leur plan qui les avaient mené a la guilde. Une fois l'histoire finie, Evergreen emue, serra à nouveau ses enfants avant de leur annoncer :

_ Rentrons a la maison, je crois que papa va s'inquiéter si vous ne rentrez pas vite.

_ Mais tu viens avec nous n'est ce pas ?, demanda la petite fille en commençant à paniquer. Sa mère en souriant, lui répondit en lui caressant la joue :

_ Bien sur, je crois que j'ai été absente assez longtemps comme ça.

Et ainsi que, accompagné de leur mère, les deux jeunes Strauss rentrèrent chez eux, heureux comme jamais. Quand ils furent intérieur, les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers la cuisine où leur père préparait le dîner, tandis que Evergreen restait un peu en arrière, laissant ses deux bébés faire un câlin a leur père qui les gronda doucement :

_ Mais où vous étiez passées vous deux, je commençais a m'inquiéter !

_ On était a la guilde ! s'exclama Caleb en premier.

_ Et on t'a ramené une surprise ! rajouta la grande sœur.

Étonné, le papa Strauss ne comprenait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir, jus'qu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une silhouette familière près de la porte, celle de sa vie, son amour, sa femme, sa reine, celle qu'il l'avait tant manqué : Evrerreen. Celle ci sourit tendrement en le regardant avec des yeux rempli d'amour, puis elle lui murmura :

_ Bonjour Elfman ...

Ell ne pût rajouter quoique ce soit, puisque son mari se précipita jusqu'à elle et l'enlaça doucement mais fermement en tremblant, comme si il avait peur de la briser ou qu'elle parte à nouveau, en laissant des larmes de joie dévaler ses joues et en plongeant son nez au creux de son coup, inspirant ce parfum si familier qu'il aimant tant, qui lui avait manqué. Pendant cette étreinte soudaine il ne cessa de répéter " désolé, désolée, désolée " puis des " je t'aime " interminable. Bien que surprise au début, la jeune fée serra à son tour son amant au bout d'une seconde d'hésitation, pleurant de joie pour la deuxième fois cette journée, murmurant elle aussi des excuses et des confession d'amour éternel.

Puis les deux jeunes parents se séparent légèrement de leur étreinte, pour s'unir dans un baiser passionné, qui témoignait et transmettait tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers et l'autre. Et lorsqu'ils se séparerent quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir, ils collèrent leur front en fermant les yeux, ne cessant de répétant " je t'aime " tandis qu'ils récupèrent leur souffle.

Ce soir la,tout les membres de la famille Strauss dînèrent tous ensemble, discutant joyeusement, s'amusant et surtout s'aimant comme le devait une famille. Les deux enfants au moments de se coucher, repensèrent à cette journée rempli de bonheur avant de s'endormir, tandis que les deux adultes eux, passèrent la nuit à se témoigner avec douceur et passion tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre, heureux d'être uni de nouveau, et ce, à jamais. Et qui sait, peut être que bientôt un nouveau membre viendra agrandir cette grande famille d'amour. ;)

 **voilà ça sera tout ! J'avais prévu de faire cette histoire avec plus de détails, mais en voyant la longueur qu'elle prenait, je me suis un peu calmé XD J'espère que ça vous aura plus et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	5. Univers alternatif : Lycée

**Bonjour la compagnie ! Nous voici donc parti pour cette cinquième journée ! Pour cet univers alternatif, j'ai décidé d'expedier nos cher mage durant notre epoque, au lycée ( oui je sais, pauvre professeur :3) où ils ne sont plus que des élèves turbulents. Mais je vous laisse découvrir ce monde de vos propre yeux. D'ailleurs je voulais remercier ceux qui laisse tous ces commentaires plus qu'encourageant ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Nous nous trouvons actuellement en Amérique, dans la ville de Washington, qui cache l'un des lycée les plus incroyable du monde. Son nom: Fairy Tail !

Bien que reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs lycée de la ville, l'ambiance y est tout de même, comment dire, particulière. Car si la majorité des élèves obtiennent leur diplômes en fin d'année, cela ne les empêchent pas de foire la pagaille durant toute leur années scolaire, et de blanchir de plus en plus les cheveux du pauvre directeur Makarov.

Malgré leur comportement qui laissent à desirer, les élèves forment néanmoins une grande famille et reste soudé en toute circonstance, et comme tout lycée qui se respecte, les couples sont nombreux à être formé chaque année, ce qui gonfle de bonheur et de fierté, le coeur du principal qui considère tous ces gamins comme ses propres enfants. En parlant d'enfant, le vieil homme de peut s'empêcher d'être encore plus fier qu'un paon en pensant à son petit fils Luxus, car même si son adolescence c'est un peu mal passé, ce sale gamin comme il aime si bien l'appeler, à plutôt bien fini, puisqu'il est actuellement en formation pour devenir prof de sport et que depuis le début de l'année il est en charge de sa première classe. D'ailleurs, il lit être en plein entraînement de rugby avec son équipe en se moment" pensa l'ancien.

Et il avait raison, car, bien qu'il ne soit âgés que de 22 ans, le blondinet avait décidé d'organiser pour ses élèves un club de rugby, constituée principalement des adolescents de la classe dont il s'occupait, à savoir par exemple, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Bixrow, Max, Sting et Elfman. " Elfman ". Rien que d'y penser, ce nom le fit sourire d'amusement. Car même si il était un de ses élèves les plus doué dans toutes les disciplines sportives et son principal bras droit avec Bixrow dans l'équipe, cet idiot n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureux sur la personne la plus facile. Et oui, derrière sa carrure assez imposante et son regard, qui pouvait devenir extrêment sévère lorsque l'on s'approchait un peu trop près de ses sœur chéries, ce gros balourd avait eu le coup de foudre pour la petite sœur du blond : Evregreen. Or il existait un petit problème, celle ci n'était pas au courant et connaissait a peine le jeune Strauss, ce qui était décourageant pour celui ci. Et pourtant, il persistait à espérer, malgré le fait qu'il sache comme tout le lycée d'ailleurs, le sale caractère que pouvait avoir sa cadette.

Luxus se secoua le tête pour chasser ses pensées et se concentrer sur l'entraînement quotidien de son équipe, et se dirigea vers le centre du stade ou l'attendait ses camarades. Pendant ce temps la, Evergreen et Fried étaient tous les deux assis sur les premières marche du stade, profitant de la bonne vue qu'ils avaient sur les élèves de leur classe. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très sportif, Fried Justine ne se séparait jamais de son " chef ", et l'accompagnait partout, même pendant ses entraînements, où il prenait plaisir à l'observer. Evergreen quand à elle, bien qu'elle ne l'admettra jamais, aimait voir son grand frère pendant ses séances de sport et en profitait aussi pour mater les autres garçons, car il faut bien l'avouer, même si ce sont des grosses brutes sauvages durant les cours, la plupart était tout de mêmes bien musclé. " Surtout celui au cheveux blanc " se surprit à penser la brunette. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, et pourtant, il ne faisait pas partit des plus discrets, à en juger la façon dont il criait tout le temps " homme ". C'était comme si un déclic venait de faire dans son esprit, ou bien ( elle sourit en pensant à cette comparaison si enfantine ) comme si une petite fée était venu lui ouvrir les yeux, yeux qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, les trouvant trop sévères et les cachant dèsqu'elle le pouvait.

Soudain elle entendit une petite explosion, assez forte pour qu'elle en sursaute de peur, et quelque moment après, des ricanements moqueur de plusieurs personnes. Énervée, la jeune fille se tourna pour voir d'où venait l'horrible bruit qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées, et elle remarqua que une bande de quatre, cinq adolescents se trouvait près du terrain, où on pouvait observer un morceau de gazon cramé près de l'équipe qui écoutait les instructions de leur capitaine au moment de "l'incident ". La plupart des membres de l'équipé qui avaient eu aussi peur qu'elle, étaient à présent en train de regarder les nouveau venu, avec chacun un regard rempli de colère, surtout Elfman, qui ne supporter pas du tout cette attitude irresponsable et dangeureuse, et Luxus qui était aussi énervé que le reste de ses élèves. Mais avant que personne n'ai pu dire un mot, l'un des gars de la bande s'écria en ricannant :

_ Bah alors petites fées, on a peur d'un petit petard ? dit il avant d'éclater de rire, suivi de ses amis.

N'en pouvant plus de la façon macho dont ces ordures osaient se moquer de son frère et de ses camarades, Evergeen se dressa d'un bond, et, sous les protestations de Fried qui lui déconseillait se mêler de ça, se dirigea vers le groupe et une fois en face d'eux leur vrai dessus :

_ Fermez la un peu bande de nazes ! Vous vous croyez drôle peut être ?! Non mais vous vous êtes vus ?! Un gamin aurait plus de couilles que vous ! Dégagez de notre lycée, bande de crétins !

Celui qui avait lancé le petard, et qui s'était moqué ouvertement des joueurs, s'approcha dangereusement de la brunnette, avec un visage tendu, qui reflétait sa colère :

_ Attend t'as dit quoi là, petite petasse ?!

Intimidé, Evrgreen avala difficilement sa salive, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle vit le garçon sortir un couteau, tandis qu'il poursuivait :

_ Tu sais qui je suis, je m'appelle Bacchus, chef du gang des Quatro Cerberus, et crois moi, je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi petite fée !

Bien qu'elle fut effrayé du type en face d'elle, Evergreen ne pût s'empêcher de répliquer puisque la façon dont parlait le gars l'énervait au plus au point :

_ Je m'en fous de qui t'es ptit con ! Et tu vas rien m'apprendre du tout car tu vas rentré chez toi avec ta bande de tapettes !

_ La t'es morte ! menaça-t-il en levant l'arme dans sa main, près a lui donner un coup mortel. Sous l'effet de la peur, la jeune femme, ferma les yeux et se protégea avec ses bras devant son visage, attendant le coup fatal.

Or elle ne sentit rien, alors elle se riqua a ouvrir les yeux, qui s'equarquillerent sous l'effet de la surprise. En face d'elle, on pouvait voir le type appelé Bacchus projeter a 5 mètres devant, le nez en sang, tandis que les autres gars de la bande s'enfuyaient en courant. Alors elle baissa les bras, et remarqua que Elfman se tenait devant elle, les poings serrés et le couteau de son ennemi à ses pieds, tandis qu'il se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'albinos se tourna vers elle en affichants un sourire amusé puis dit :

_ C'était sympa de ta part de nous défendre, mais évite de mette en danger la prochaine fois, finit il en rigolant, rire qui se termina en grimace tandis qu'il se tenait un peu plus l'épaule. C'est alors que Evergreen remarqua le sang qui coulait doucement a travers sa main.

_ Mais tu es blessé ! Viens la, il faut que je te soigne ! s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant par le poignée et le tirant vers la petite infirmerie situé dans les vestiaires, tandis que Fried et les membre de l'équipe étaient complètement hébétés , et que Luxus souriait doucement en se disant que finalement cet idiot arriverait bien à charmer sa sœur et que celle-ci avait besoin d'un homme pour la protégé, car la connaissant. Ça ne serai pas la dernière fois qu'elle se mettra dans un pétrin pareille.

Pendant ce temps, Elfman et Evrgreen étaient assis côte a côte, avec une boîte de bandage sur l'autre de côté delà jeune femme, en silence, tandis que cette dernière s'occupait de désinfecter la blessure qui s'est révélé être qu'une coupure, puisque le jeune homme avait pu éviter l'attaque de son adversaire avant qu'il ne l'envoie voler en lui donnant un énorme coup de poing en pleine figure. Quand l'adolescente eu fini de nettoyer la coupure, elle s'empressa de mettre un bandage à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. D'ailleurs elle leva la tête de son travaille et remarqua que son " heros " avait une jolie couleur rouge sur ses joues et avait un petit air gêné et tout timide, ce qui fit rire intérieurement la belle, avant qu'elle ne dise :

_ Au fait merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé, dit elle pendant qu'elle finissait de mettre le pansement à l'albinos, si il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas a me le demander, finit-elle en terminant de mettre le bandage.

Alors la, Elfman était complètement ahuris. D'abord, il a eu l'occasion de sauver celle qu'il aimait d'une attaque mortelle, puis il se faisait soigné par elle et enfin elle lui proposait de l'aider si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Décidément cette journée devait être la meilleur de sa vie, alors il en profita et lui fit le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il avait, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Evergreen, avant de lui dire avec tout le naturel du monde :

_ Et bien tu pourrais peut être venir dîner avec moi un soir ?

Bien qu'elle fut étonné par cette réponse tout à fait inattendue, la jeune adolescente sourie néanmoins et lui répondit d'une voix mielleuse :

_ Avec plaisir mon homme ..

Et c'est ainsi que depuis ce jour la, les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de se voir tout les jours, chacun apprenant a connaître l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le jeune Strauss lui proposa de sortir avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement.

Finalement, peut importe les univers, ils se retrouveront toujours.

 **Voila j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Surtout n'hésitez pas a laissez d'autre commentaires, c'est très encourageant et je voulais encore une fois remercier ceux qui en ont laissé auparavant ;) a demain !**


	6. Chaleur d'été

**Coucou tout le monde ! Nous voici déjà au cinquième jour avec pour thème: chaleur ! Vu que l'été approche à grand pas et que ça sent les vacances, je me suis dit qu'un peu de chaleur avec cette histoire nous fera le plus grand bien, sauf pour Evegreen hé hé ( tête de Mirajane en mode démoniaque XD) et vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi ;) je voulais également remercier une nouvelle fois tous ceux qui m'encouragent avec leurs commentaires trop chou :3**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Dans la petite ville tranquille de Magnolia, une température des plus élevé règnait en maître, certain pensait même à un début de canicule, ce qui ne serait pas si surprenant que ça, puisque le pays était actuellement en plein été, et l'air était si chaud que la moitié de la neige du mont Hakobe avait même fondu ! Touts les habitants étaient chez eux, soit sous une bonne douche froide, soit devant un climatiseur.

Mais si tout le monde était plus qu' épuisé par cette chaleur, ce n'était pas le cas de la guilde la plus turbulente et destructrice de tout Fiore, vous l'aurez bien devinée je parle bien sûr de Fairy Tail ! Car les fées avaient un énorme avantage depuis la reconstruction du bâtiment du QG, c'est qu'elles disposaient maintenant d'une énorme piscine, qui était actuellement occupée par touts les mages de la guilde, qu'ils doivent en train de nager, de manger une bonne glace ou bien tout simplement en train de bronzer.

C'etait justement le cas de notre fée verte Evergreen, qui était en train de se prélasser sur un transat, avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un verre de martini frais dans sa main, observait les différents membres de sa famille, même si ils restaient des brutes sauvages aux yeux de la Gorgone.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une nouvelle fois la grande pagaille, entre Natsu qui essayé de noyer la pauvre Lucy qui se débattait en vain, les joues rouges de gêne; Grey qui avait juste proposé à Jubia de prendre une glace avec lui, et se retrouver maintenant étranglé sous ses câlins monstrueux et à moitié noyer avec ses larmes de bonheur; Gajeel qui s'amusait dans l'eau à prendre sa crevette Levy sur ses épaules pendant que celle-ci criait de gêne et lui ordonnait de la reposer par terre; et Erza et Panther Lily qui faisait des longueurs de champion olympique à toute vitesse. Oui décidément c'était un jour comme les autres, a l'exeption près qu'ils se trouvaient dans une piscine.

Evergreen soupira de lassitude. Bon au moins, personne de l'avait déranger et elle en était bien heureuse, sinon elle aurait commis un meurtre, peu importe qui cela aurait été. Soudain, elle entendit des grands pas courir de derrière, elle la seule chose qu'elle entendit ensuite était un énorme éclaboussement. Par instinct, elle avait fermé les yeux, puis les avaient réouvert en entendant les rires des garçons venant de la piscine, tandis qu'une grande figure musclé se tenait debout dans l'eau, en train de rire aussi. Et bien sur, grogna la fée,il fallait que cette figure ait des cheveux blancs en pics, une cicatrice sous l'œil droit et un sourire d'idiot complètement adorable. Il fallait que parmi tout les mages, ce soit Elfman Strauss qui eut l'audace de perturber sa tranquillité. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas complètement éclaboussé c'est vrai, mais il avait tout de même envoyé quelque gouttes d'eau sur les jambes de la fée lorsqu'il avait plongé, et pour ça, Evergreen était de mauvaise humeur à présent.

Alors quand le grand gamin au cheveux blancs se retourna pour lui sourire, celui-ci disparu quand il vit la femme lui lancer un regard noir, tandis que ses lunettes de soleil étaient à présent sur sa tête, et détourner le regard d'une manière boudeuse. Oups. Il avait gaffé. Encore. En soupirant, il sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers la fée, décidé à lui présenté des excuses, bien qu'il ne vit pas pourquoi il devait le faire. Et pourtant au fond l'argentin le savait. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa belle en train de lui faire la tête, même si c'était devenu quotidien.

Seulement il y avait une chose que le jeune Strauss ne savait pas, c'est que quand il se planta devant Evergreen, et qu'elle se décida à le regarder, la jeune fée eu aussi chaud quand si elle avait été dans un volcan et se n'était pas à cause de la température actuelle. Non, la vie de l'homme de la guilde vêtu simplement d'un short de maillot de bain, le corps ruisselant des gouttes d'eau qui le mettaient en valeur et plus que désirable. Bien qu'elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur, la belle afficha un regard et un visage neutre et lui demanda froidement :

_ Qu'est ce que tu veut ?

Notre pauvre homme déglutit difficilement, intimidé par la Gorgone puis se ressaisit et lui dit :

_ Désolé de t'avoir éclaboussé.

La jeune fée fut surprise d'entendre son ancien coéquipier lui demander des excuses, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment éclaboussé mais elle souri, et d'une voix plus douce et rassurante et lui répondit d'un ton amusé :

_ Oh ne t'en fait pas, ce n'était que des petites gouttes de rien du tout. Et puis, ça rafraîchit bien le corps avec cette température.

Soulagé, notre homme lui afficha un sourire timide qui se transforma vite en un sourire plutôt malicieux, avant qu'il ne lui demande d'un ton taquin :

_ Et tu n'as pas trop chaud ?

_ Un peu, mais j'ai peur d'avoir trop froid dans la piscine, répondit-elle étonnées la précédente question, Pourquoi tu me le demande ?, finit elle par demander, suspicieuse.

L'albinos se contenta juste d'agrandir son sourire carnassier, puis sans crier gare, il saisi la jeune fée par les hanches, se qui la fit rougir comme une écrevisse et à peine voulut elle demander qu'est ce qui lui prenait, qu'elle se retrouva mise sur l'une des épaules du jeune Strauss façon sac à patate. Et quand Evergreen se rendit compte qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de la piscine, elle commença a lui hurler dessus :

_ Elfman ! Pose moi immédiatement par terre !

_ Non pas envi, répondit il amusée la rection prévisible de sa camarde.

_ Je suis sérieuse ! Ne pense même pas a faire ça sinon je te transforme en pierre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

Arrivés au bord de la piscine, l'argentin fit descendre sa compagne, mais au lieu de la poser par terre, il l'a pris dans ses grands bras musclé, tandis qu'elle lui frappait le torse, lui hurlant de la lâcher :

_ Elfman Strauss, pose moi immédiatement par terre, je veux descendre !

_ Pourquoi t'es tout rouge Ever ? Tu as chaud ? Je crois savoir ce qu'il te faudrai, répondit il d'un ton charmeur.

En effet, la pauvre fée était rouge pivoine, pas vraiment de colère, mais plutôt de gêne, et la couleur ne c'est d'augmenter en tons après cette remarque. Alors elle lui cria encore dessus :

_ Lâche moi !

_ Tu en est sûre ? répondit il a nouveau taquin.

_ Oui ! Lâcha-t-elle sans avoir sentit le piège.

C'es alors que notre homme avec toujours une jeune fée énervé dans ses bras, sauta a l'eau, en éclaboussant tout le monde. Non, il n'est pas suicidaire, juste un peu plaisantin. Lorsque les deux tourtereaux, refirent surface, leur position étaient plus que gênante, aussi bien pour la fée, que pour notre homme. En effet, par instinct, Evegreen avait entouré autour du coup de l'albinos ses deux bras lorsqu'ils avaient sauté dans le bassin, et notre homme avait entouré de ses deux bras la jeune fée par la taille, ce qui les mettaient dans une situation très compromettante. De plus, leur visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètre l'un de l'autre, leur souffle chatouillant le visage de l'autre.

Si la jeune fée était très énervé quelque secondes avant, elle était à present très gêné de la proximité qu'elle a it avec le jeune homme, qui d'ailleurs était aussi gêné qu'elle, et ne sachant pas pourquoi, il commença à approcher ses lèvres vers celles de la femme qu'il tenait si fermement dans ses bras. D'ailleurs elle aussi commençait à approcher ses propres lèvres vers le jeune Strauss, mais soudain, alors que leur bouches n'étaient qu'à quelque millimètre de distance, ils furent interrompus par une énorme vague, qui les trempa encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient deja, eux, et tout les membres de la guilde présent dans la piscine. En effet, Jubia, voyant Lucy alias " Rivale amoureuse " en train de partager une glace avec son Grey-sama, elle craqua et évacua sa colère sur les pauvres mages présents qui n'avaient rien demandé, en envoyant une énorme vague d'eau sur eux.

Quand ils eurent repris leurs esprits, Elfman et Evergreen se redressèrent et s'adressèrent un petit sourire amusé, mais lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire dans l´eau, les deux tourtereaux détournèrent en même temps le regard, très gêné et chacun ayant très chaud tout un coup. Et ce n'était pas a cause de la température ambiante.

Car il existe différentes sorte de chaleurs non ?

 **Voila pour cette histoire ! Désolé du petit retard mais je suis rentré tard de la zumba hier et j'ai du finir d'écrire ce thème aujourd'hui, alors autant vous dire que avec le lycée, ce n'est pas pratique du tout ! ^^' Mais bon j'espère que ça vous aura plus et je vous donne rendez vous demain pour le dernier thème: fleur. ;)**


	7. Fleur

**salut tout le monde ! Désole de ce retard j'était très occupé avec mes repet de dance pour la gala et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ce dernier chapitre. Néanmoins j'espère que vous me pardonnerez oh pauvre pêcheuse que je suis ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Dans la guilde la plus turbulente de tout Fiore, je parle bien sur de Fairy Tail, avait lieu une énième bagarre déclenché une énième fois par Gray et Natsu, mais ce n'est pas là qui nous intéresse. Non, car dans un coin de la salle, ce trouvait un homme un vrai, qui était perdu dans ses pensées et ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui car il agit un état problème. Enfin, plutôt un énorme problème. En effet, dans quelque jour c'était un événement spécial, surtout pour lui, car dans quelques jours c'était l'anniversaire de celle qui occupait ses pensées à ce moment la, je parle bien sûr de Evergreen.

En quoi c'était un problème me dirait vous ? Et bien notre pauvre homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui offrir, et cela le tourmentait plus que tout. Il soupira de lassitude avant de se tourner vers celle qui lui faisait perdre la tête, située à quelque table non loin de là, en train de discuter avec son équipe. Même si elle était la cause de son tracas,il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, tandis qu'il l'observait, toujours aussi fasciner pas cette drôle de fée qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Et si Evergreen se prenait pour la reine des fées, l'albinos en revanche préfère la comparer à une rose. Oui une rose, car comme celle ci, la jeune fée était delicate, d'une magnifique beauté et ses lèvres étaient rouges et délicieuses comme les pétales de la fleur. Mais la Gorgone était aussi un redoutable adversaire, et possédait un caractère qui pourrait se traduire chez la plante par ses épines. Tout comme la jeune femme, si on n'arrivait pas à la saisir correctement, on risquait de se faire piquer, et plus d'un sont ceux qui abandonnent et refusent de retenter de la saisir, ayant trop peur de se faire mal à nouveau.

Cependant Elfman lui n'abandonnait jamais. Déjà qu'il était une grosse brute, comme amait si bien le dire la fée verte, il n'arrivait jamais à prendre correctement sa rose, et finissait toujours par se blesser, mais il revenait toujours à la charge, encore plus déterminé qu'avant. Et il était sur que, à force de persévérance, il y arriverait, et quand notre homme homme aura cueilli cette rose, il la gardera précieusement.

Soupirant à nouveau, mais toujours avec son sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune Strauss se leva et décida de faire un tour dans la ville de Magnolia, pour voir si une idée lui apparaîtrait en cour de route, avec un peu de chance. Il salua sa sœur ainée et se dirigea ver la porte de la guilde, qu'il ouvrit, mais avant de partir, le mage du Beast Soul jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers la fée verte, puis sortit définitivement.

Durant sa promenade, le jeune homme jetait des regards à droite à gauche, espérant trouvait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui donner une idée pour un cadeau, et lorsqu'il passa devant le parc de Magnolia, son cœur se serra. La raison ? Des couples qui batifolaient, sur les bancs ou sur l'herbe, s'enlaçant ou s'embrassant avec amour. Pour la énième fois de la journée, Elfman soupira. Ce qu'il aimerait être à leur place avec celle qu'il aimait tant, en l'occurrence avec Evergreen, mais si il n'arrivait même pas à lui trouver un cadeau, il pouvait toujours rêver.

Le mage continua donc son chemin, espérant de trouver un présent qui faisait plaisir à elle qui lui avait volé son cœur, et après plus de deux heures de recherche, alors que notre pauvre homme allait abandonner, lorsqu'il passa devant une bijouterie, c'est làqu'il le vit. Derrière tout les collier et bagues en or ou en argent, il aperçu un magnifique pendentif dont la chaînette était d'une couleur argenté, et au bout, se tenait un magnifique madaillont représentant une rose rouge, avec ses feuille d'un vert resplendissant. Le jeune Strauss ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était trop gros pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence, et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas, l'objet qu'il chercher depuis tout a l'heure, non, depuis des jours ! se tenait devant lui.

Apres être sorti de sa stupeur, Elfman entra précipitamment dans la boutique, plus déterminé que jamais, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage d'idiot heureux.

 _Quelque jours plus tard dans la guilde ..._

La joie et la bonne humeur régnait dans le quartier général de Fairy Tail, et pour cause, c'était l'anniversaire de la seule membre féminine des Raijins : Evergreen !

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle croyait que son coeur allait explosé tant la bonheur qui y rentrer était énorme. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée rien qu'à elle, et la jeune fée en était ravie. Ses deux meilleurs amis leur avaient offert des cadeaux super, et tout le reste de la guilde aussi, bien que la plupart des mages étaient actuellement trop soûl pour faire attention à la joie de la jeune femme, mais elle s'en moquait bien car, que voulez vous, c'est ce qui fait son charme à cette guilde de cretins.

Cependant, ce n'est que plus tard en début de soirée, qu'elle remarqua un petit paquet qui était resté sur la table des cadeaux, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert. Evergreen pris donc le mystérieux cadeau et remarqua qu'une rose blanche y était attache dessus avec une petite note :

" A la plus belle des fées, celle qui est la reine de mon cœur "

Intrigué par ce message si romantique, elle ouvrit son présent, et son souffle se coupa à la vu du collier décoré de la magnifique rose qui servait de pendentif. Puis la jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle, une présence douce, chaude, rassurante et ... Viril ! Puis Evergreen sentit à nouveau qu'une tête se nicha au creux de son coup, et bien qu'elle fut gêné de la proximité, elle n'était pas énervé, elle trouva même ce geste agréable. Enfin, une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Est ce que mon cadeau te plait ?

Tout en souriant, Evergreen se retourna et fit face à Elfman qui souriait de toute ses dents, d'un air plutôt charmeur, puis à la surprise de celui-ci, la jeune fée entoura des bras autour du coup de l'albinos, caressant au passage quelque cheveux, ce qui le fit frissonné. Puis, affichant le sourire le plus sexy qu'elle avait en stock, l'auto proclamé reine des fées lui répondit d'une voix sensuel :

_ Oui, mais j'aimerai en avoir un autre..

Avalant difficilement sa salive le jeune Strauss demanda en bégayant :

_ A-a oui, e-et lequel ?

Son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus, la jeune femme se is sa sur la pointe des pieds, pendant qu'elle tirait la tête du pauvre jeune homme vers elle, et elle lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse " Celui-là ", avant de l'embrasser passionnément sur les lèvres.

Surpris au début par ce baiser inattendue, Elfman écarquilla les yeux, puis se laissa aller en répondant lui aussi passionnément a sa bien aimé, savourant chaque parcelle de ces lèvres qu'il avait toujours rêvé de goûté. Et, pour son plus grand amusement, les lèvres de la fée avait un goût de rose, ce qui le fit sourire durant leur échange. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène commença à se faire sentir, les deux tourtereaux se séparerent à regret, chacun haletant, puis Le jeune Strauss posa son front contre celui de sa désormais " petite amie " et lui offrit un sourire rempli d'amour et de tendresses, avant de plantait un simple baiser à nouveau sur les lèvres de sa fée, et de lui murmurer :

_ Bon anniversaire, ma reine ...

 **voilà pour ce dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette semaine de Elfever vous aura plus et j'espère que vous n'attendrai pas le prochain pour continuer à écrire sur notre couple favoris ! Pour ma part, venez jeter un coup d'oeil a ma fic " Pourquoi boudez quand on peut chanter " vous y retrouverez tout nos petits couples favoris ! Encore une fois merci à ceux qui le soutienne et surtout n'hésitez pas a laisser une petite Rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **A bientôt j'espère ! ;)**


End file.
